Termination Prevention
by Man of Faith
Summary: What if Zack's story in Starship Tipton had some truth? What if a war did start and the enemy has sent a T-1000 unit to the past? The SL gang must stop the T-1000 from completing its mission, but its target is one you would never suspect.
1. Back To The Past

**AN: Well here's a new story by me thought up last night thanks to Starship Tipton. I hope you guys all enjoy it. For those who are reading I'm Falling For You, don't fear, I will be updating both stories as time goes on and this will be a short story, probably 5 to 10 chapters. R & R please.****

* * *

2510**

**Unknown Command Post**

In a dark throne room, there sat a blue humanoid figure on a seat fit for a king. Wearing the traditional crown and robes, the figure was contemplating on the war that was waging between his people and those pathetic beings called humans. It was their fault to have come into their sector without permission and the one thing his people won't stand for, is others showing aggression when his people have shown none. The humans disrespected his people's sovereignty and thus, war was the only logical step. Yet, it seems as if he had underestimated these humans and their intelligence. Thanks to two of their most brilliant minds, his foes had created weaponry and technology powerful enough to stem the early momentum his people had gained and now, the humans were pushing back and winning the war. It would not be long before they get to the home planet and ask for surrender, which the king would never agree to. They must destroy the one brilliant mind that started all of this, they must go back. As the king was looking over the details of the covert mission, his most brilliant scientist rushed into the throne room.

"MY LORD!" Dr. Hodges exclaimed as he bowed before the king, "We have done it my lord! Due to months of research and development, we have finally succeeded in creating the T-1000 unit."

"Excellent Dr. Hodges," the king said, "Are the protocols set and ready for the unit to travel back to the year 2010?"

"Yes my liege. Furthermore, the unit has already morphed into someone the target will trust without question. T-1000, come in here for inspection!" ordered Dr. Hodges.

As the order was given out, a woman with short hair wearing a sundress stepped into the throne room. Her facial features and body look very human, but deep within its core was nothing but heartless machinery. As the king compared her to the picture of the woman the unit was mimicking, he smiled with approval.

"Excellent, she is perfect. What about vocal software?" the king inquired.

"T-1000 unit, speak!" ordered the scientist.

"I am here to serve you, my lord," the unit said as she bowed down to her lord and master.

"It's an exact replica on the voice. You have outdone yourself Dr. Hodges. Now T-1000, travel back 500 years on board the S.S. Tipton and make sure to eliminate the one who has made the Spartanian Race into the laughing stock of the entire universe!"

The termination unit nodded as it accessed it's time traveling program and filled the room with electricity as it disappeared from the room, hurtling itself throughout time and space.

"Soon, the timeline will shift and the human race will be reduced to nothing, but slaves to their Spartanian masters. Then, we will torture every single one of them, starting with the non-existent scientist's closest kin and allies!" declared the Spartanian Warlord as he belted out a menacing laughter that rang throughout the command post.

**Earth Main HQ**

**Washington DC**

"COMMANDER! COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" a science officer said as the commander of Earth's forces walks over to the officer's screen and looked at the readouts.

"This can't be!" the commander exclaimed as she double checked the readings. "According to the scanners, it shows that the Spartanians have sent an android back 500 years in time."

"Why would they want to send a unit back so far in time?" questioned the scientist.

"I'm afraid I know the answer to that, but I need to confirm my suspicions. Officer, pinpoint the exact location and time the unit is being sent back to."

"Yes ma'am!" said the officer as he began to compute the figures. It didn't take more than five minutes before he finished his calculations and gave the hologram statistics to the CO. As the commander looked at the results, she had absolutely no doubt who the target was and what the Spartanians were doing.

"Officer, please contact Agent B immediately and have her come into my office. I have a mission for her," The Commander said as she walked back to her office.

"Yes ma'am!"

**Commander M's Office**

A young woman in her late twenties wearing a white blouse and black vest with a dress skirt and 2 in heels walked into the commander's office. She was about 5'3 with a slim, but tone body that allowed her clothes to hug her curves, but look professional at the same time. Her light brown hair was long and straight, with the ends reaching to the small of her back. This diminutive woman may look meek and innocent, but her enemies have learned to never judge this book by its covers. She was Agent B, one of the most feared agent the Earth's FBI ever had. She has even surpassed one of her ancestors, a known legend within the FBI, but the agent was too modest to ever admit it. As she stood in front of the commander's desk, announcing her arrival, the commander swung her chair around, putting down an old picture of 4 friends together, and met the agent eye to eye.

"Computer, please lock the door and make sure no one either hears or disturbs us," Commander M stated.

"Yes commander," the computerized voice said as it began to make the room very private.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" the agent asked as she stood alert.

"At ease Agent PM. Yes, it appears that the Spartanians have discovered the critical figure in turning the tides of this war," the commander said as she handed the readouts to her subordinate.

As she read through the report, the agent was in complete shock with the findings. "THIS CAN'T BE! How did they trace the bloodline?"

"The family bloodline is well known in Earth's history, even some of its more infamous moments. You of all people should know that better than anybody."

"I understand, but all of this seems unreal. What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything. You, however, must travel back in time to prevent the terminator unit from completing its objective and changing the timeline. If it succeeds, the world as we know it will cease to exist."

"Yes ma'am. Do we know what unit was sent out?"

"Yes, their new T-1000 unit. Its body is constructed of liquid metal alloy that allows it to shape shift into any person it has seen before either in person or pictures. The unit has already downloaded the images and voices of the target's closest friends and family, allowing itself to infiltrate the target's circle. The good news is that with this device," the commander said as she handed the agent a pair of glasses, "you can see through the shape shifter's disguise. There was an oddity in the programming. Supposedly, the unit's only objective is to kill the target, while making sure the others survive. You will see in the file who the unit has decided to mimic."

As the agent turned to the picture of a woman whom she had seen dozen of times before in old pictures nodded her head, "I see. At least I know the actual person will not be on the ship."

"Yes, that is the fortunate part, but be forewarn agent, this will probably be the hardest mission you will ever face."

"I understand ma'am. May I ask a question though?"

"What is it?"

"While there, may I at least make sure a certain someone never is able to produce descendants?"

"AGENT B! You may not do any thing to disturb the timeline!"

"BUT COMMANDER!" the agent whined, which was very unbecoming of a federal agent for Earth, "His stupid idiot of a descendant was the reason why we are even in this war in the first place. Granted casualties have been at a minimum, but at least this way we can ensure this war never happens."

"Making sure that he will not be able to reproduce may not prevent the war from happening," the commander answered wisely, "You're smart enough to know one small change of events may cause unforeseen consequences. That is why Earth's military leaders never considered that an option. We are only doing this now because we are being forced by the Spartanians."

"I know," the agent said as she hung her head, "I just wanted to take a whack at him for helping to produce such an idiot."

The commander smiled, "Trust me dear, you weren't the only one in history that has ever wanted to do bodily harm to him. His descendant is sadly, just too much like himself when he was at that age."

"I just hope like his elder, the little brat grows out of it. If there is nothing else commander, I will be leaving now."

"No, just be careful. I want to see you back here safe and sound with the timeline intact."

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you soon. I love you grams," the agent said as she input the data into her time watch, which opened a worm hole into the past for her to step through. As the agent disappeared into the worm hole, the commander began to have tears in her eyes.

"I love you too baby girl," as the commander picks up a picture of four friends on a cruise ship, two guys and two girls, with the two girls in the middle and their boyfriends on the side, all hugging each other and smiling.

"She'll be there to protect you all, I know it," the commander said as tears began to fall onto the glass of the frame.

* * *

**Who is the help from the future? Will she be able to prevent the termination? Who is the target? Find out next time. **


	2. Two Mysterious Figures

****

**AN: Thanks to those who have read and review the story so far. It seems like everyone could have guessed who Agent B was, but I don't know if anyone had guessed correctly as to who the T-1000 impersonated. In any case, here's chapter two and the introduction of the oncoming danger. **

* * *

2010

Sky Deck

Zack Martin was currently wiping down the smoothie counter, cleaning up for the day. He looked over to his little brother, Cody, who was folding up all the towels with a beaming smile on his face. If it weren't for the fact that Zack was happy as well, he would have either made fun of Cody's goofiness or thrown a towel at his little brother to wipe the smirk off his face. As it was, Zack was just as happy, thinking of the fact that their mother, Carey, was coming on board in a couple of days. To top it off for Cody, Bailey was coming back on board after taking a week off to visit her relatives in Florida. From the pictures and letters Cody had gotten, it seemed like she was able to wrestle with the gators this time around. Zack had to admit; he was quite impressed with Bailey's ability and began to see her more than his brother's nerdy girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriends, Zack smiled as his own walked over to him.

"Hi babe, you finished cleaning up?"

"Yeah, just give me another two minutes. I just need to mop up a bit back here," Zack said as he got a mop.

"Moseby is going to be doing inspections again isn't he?"

"Yes, so I have to make sure my area is extra clean," Zack answered as he got a mop.

"It serves you right for your laziness before and to think that I was drinking smoothies made by your dirty hands. I'm shocked that my body was able to handle such filth."

"HEY! You never complained when you were drinking those smoothies," Zack said with a hint of indignation.

"That's because she was thirsty enough to not care if your hands were sanitized or not," Cody said as he walked up to Zack and his girlfriend.

"UGH, Cody, must you remind me of what Zack just said? It's bad enough that I have to kiss those lips of his without gagging. I don't need to think about what I used to drink down along with my smoothies."

"HEY! What is this? Attack your boyfriend day? Plus, I cleaned up ever since I started dating you."

"That's because she WOULDN'T date you until you did. I still say you could have done better London," Cody said as he winked at his long time friend, London Tipton. Yes, London Tipton was dating Zack Martin. After their "marriage" in Ms. Tutweiller's social studies class, Zack and London had began to spend more time with one another. This allowed London to feel comfortable enough to shed her façade as a ditzy, spoil, airheaded princess and began to show the intelligent, kind, and wonderful woman that she truly was. The whole process made Zack fell for London, but London had outright refused Zack in the beginning. She didn't want to be just another notch on Zack Martin's belt of one-time dates and made Zack prove himself before she would ever say yes. That came in the form of a magical date in Paris where Zack had made dinner reservations at a restaurant with the Eiffel Tower in the background and romantic music played by a hired violinist. The night capped off with dancing under the moonlight on the Sky Deck and Zack pledging his dedication and love to one woman, her. London had decided to give Zack a chance and 6 months later, he did not disappoint one bit.

"And I still contend that Bailey is dating a loser," Zack said as he jabbed back at his brother. London put a hand up on both the twins' faces, forcing them to stop before the banter got any further.

"Hold it you two; do I need to get into mommy mode here?"

"But he…" both of them responded before London shut them up with a glare.

"Yes ma'am," the twins said. Zack did it out of fear for any consequences his girlfriend may do to him and Cody shut up because he wanted to see a happy Bailey when she came home, not a pissed off one because of London telling him that he and his brother were bickering again.

"I swear, you two love each other to death, but one little argument between the two of you and I'm ready to call it World War III."

The twins just smirked at that, thinking that they've heard it many times before from their mother and other close loved one.

"In any case, I can't wait to see Carey. Won't she be surprised to know that her eldest is now dating her employer's daughter?" London said with a smile, thinking of how her boyfriend's mother would react. London had a lot of respect for Carey, especially with raising two boys like the twins by herself. London was also impressed by how much Carey seemed to care about the twins' friends, especially her, Maddie, & Bailey.

"I just hope she takes it better than your dad did. He scared the hell out of me and Marcus when he had his men bust into our cabin late that night and threatening me at gunpoint."

London sighed, "Daddy can be some what overdramatic at times. You were lucky I was prepared for such a reaction and had made all the necessary preparation. Now, with your grades up and you having some what of a future, daddy is nicer and easier to handle. Just do me a favor and NOT repeat what happened last time."

"What did Zack do last time?" Cody asked with a smirk, never hearing this story from his brother.

Zack hung his head as London began, "Well this idiot here was already nervous enough since he still hadn't gotten used to being around daddy as my boyfriend. So, when daddy told Zack that he had better be respecting me, this pervert decided to blurt out that he was because we had only started having sex because I wanted it."

Cody stood there stunned by London's story, not knowing that this had happened between Zack and Mr. Tipton before. He was half expecting that his mother would be coming on the ship to tell them that she had lost her job due to Zack's inappropriate comment. Yet, knowing that London would have fought tooth and nail against her father on that decision, Cody began to laugh out loud at the hilarity of it all.

"It was only worse due to the fact that Zack said this during a dinner party thrown by one of daddy's friends and everyone had heard it."

"I was surprised your dad didn't kill me right there and then."

"Well image was one reason, but another one, and daddy will continue to deny this no matter what any one says, is because your outburst help broke the ice between daddy and a client he's been trying to win over. The client began to share stories about his son-in-law with daddy and next thing you know, Tipton Industries got the account."

"So I'm a good luck charm then," Zack said smiling.

"Don't be so cocky!" London scolded mildly while giving her beau a kiss on the cheek.

"BOYS!" a woman's voice rang out from the top of the stairs on the Sky Deck. Standing there was a woman in her late-40s, but she could definitely have passed for a woman in her late 30s to early 40s. She wore a red sundress and had short, red hair and a huge smile on her face. As she was coming down the stairs, the twins ran to her, opening their arms up to hug their mother.

"MOM!" both Zack and Cody cried out as they gave her a huge hug. London was standing back, smiling.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you weren't coming on board for another couple of days," Zack said.

"Oh I only told you boys that to surprise you. I just couldn't wait to see you two, especially since I heard through the grape vines that someone here has gotten himself a girlfriend," Carey said as she smiled at London.

London walked up to Carey and hugged her while the twins left Carey's embrace, "So you approve?"

"As long as you make Zack happy, I cannot think of a reason why I wouldn't approve," Carey said as she turned towards Cody, "So when's Bailey coming home?"

"She'll be back later tonight."

"That's good; I cannot wait to have some fun with my boys' girlfriends. In the mean time, Zack, why don't you and London go get us a table at the restaurant while Cody takes me to my cabin."

With that, the couple went to go get a table while Cody helped his mom carry her stuff into the cabin. As Cody got in and settle the bag on Carey's bed, Carey had closed the door and locked it. Hearing the door lock, Cody turn around to ask his mother what she was doing, he became speechless as he stared into the cold, red eyes of who he thought was Carey Martin. As Cody stood stunned, "Carey" grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Target confirmed. Scan has been completed. Target: Cody Martin, objective: seek and destroy," the imposter said with a mechanical voice.

"Destroy? Mom what is going on?" Cody asked as he struggle to get out of her grip. Cody had began to work out more a couple of months ago, but right now, he was struggling to release himself from the iron grip of what he thought was Carey's grip.

"SILENCE HUMAN! Obliterating you will be the step necessary to achieve Spartanian victory over the human race!"

Before the machine could grip Cody's neck to start choking the life out of him, two bullets pierced the wrist of the hand that had grabbed Cody's collar, forcing the imposter to drop Cody onto the floor, which caused Cody to scurry away from the entity.

"WHO DARES TO DEFY THE SPARTANIAN LORD? INSOLENT REBEL, SHOW YOURSELF!"

As the mechanical being finished its rant, a shotgun sound was heard as a figure stepped out from the darkness of the closet and fired two shots straight at the being's head, causing it to split in half. It was at that moment that Cody was shocked to see a mechanical imposter had posed as his mother. While trying to wrap his head around that idea, he turned to his savior and had gotten another shock. Standing in front of him was Agent B, holding a shotgun, already cocked and was ready to take another aim at the T-1000 unit. Yet, that wasn't what shocked him, it was the fact that she looked awfully similar to a certain farm girl he knew from Kansas.

"Bailey?"

* * *

**Is it really Bailey? **


	3. Future History Lesson

**AN: Here's the next chapter and a revelation will happen towards the end as to who Agent B truly is. Also, for my readers who are waiting for the next update on I'm Falling For You, I apologize. I was suppose to get it done and uploaded last night, but I fell asleep before finishing. It will be posted later tonight. Thanks all for your support. As always, please R & R. **

* * *

2010

**S.S. Tipton**

"YOU! How did Earth's forces know that I was sent here this quickly?" the mechanical unit ask as it stared menacingly at Agent B, who was not moving from her position of having Cody behind her, using her as a shield.

"You Spartanians really believe we don't have sensors on your home planet huh? We've been keeping a close eye on things and knowing that you have traveled to the past, we were able to pinpoint where you were being sent," Agent B said as she began to signal to Cody to get up.

"Foolish mortal! Do you really believe you can protect him? I'm the latest design of Spartanian technology and I will complete my mission. Cody Martin must die in order to prevent the success of the human race."

"I don't think so pal," Agent B said as she pumped another three shots into the T-1000 unit, this time causing it to spasm and fall onto the floor.

"COME ON! We don't have much time before it reboots!" Agent B said as she grabbed Cody by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHO ARE YOU?" Cody shouted as they were running towards the Sky Deck.

"I'll explain later. Where are Zack Martin and London Tipton?" she asked as they stopped on the Sky Deck.

"There in the Pearls of The Sea restaurant waiting for me and what should have been mom. Now tell me who you are and why you look so much like my girlfriend?" Cody asked as he began to absorb what had happened in the past hour. Apparently, there was a violent race from the future that had sent out an android of some sort to come back to the past to eliminate him. He could not fully understand why he was being targeted, but he knew that not only he was involved, but his friends as well. As Cody continue to contemplate things, someone had touched his shoulder and he jumped before looking at the figure, which was Bailey, at least, he had hope she was.

"Hi sweetie, I just got back," she said as she tried to hug him, which Cody backed away from, causing Bailey to frown.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked as her eyes glance over to Agent B, who had an uncanny likeness to herself. Before either Bailey or Cody could say anything, Agent B took out her glasses and began the scan. 30 seconds later, she took off her glasses and look at Cody, "Don't worry; she's the genuine Bailey Pickett."

Cody smiled and went to hug Bailey as if their lives depended, which coincidentally, his life did. As he was enjoying holding her, Agent B coughed, ruining the moment.

"Not that I haven't seen this before, but we definitely need to get going and find Zack and London. When I have the four of you together, I will tell you everything."

The couple nodded and they went off to the restaurant to find Zack and London. Once they found the two, Agent B put on her glasses, making sure that they weren't accidentally inviting the enemy within their group. With some protest and argument, the three were able to get Zack and London to follow them and the group headed towards London and Bailey's cabin. Once there, Agent B locked the room and checked around to make sure that the T-1000 unit was not there. Once she made sure everything was safe, she turned to the group and before she could get in a word edgewise, Zack was the first to say something.

"Who in the world are you and why do you look like Bailey's twin?" Zack asked, pretty sure that was the question everyone else had. The three nodded, showing they had the same questions as well.

"If you will allow me to explain, I will tell you everything. You four will need it for what we are facing." Agent B said as she put down a cube, which projected images that engulfed the whole room, much like a hologram.

"My code name is Agent B and I'm from 500 years in the future. In the year 2507, the human race will be pulled into an intergalactic war with a race of humanoids named the Spartanians," Agent B said as an image appeared of a blue humanoid wearing an ancient Greek helmet with a modern looking spear and shield.

"They look like descendants of the Ancient Spartans," Bailey said.

"Correct. Their race had observed the Spartans centuries ago and adopted their way of life and culture. Ironically, it was meant only as a way to protect themselves from their enemies, which Earth never was one until 2507."

"What kind of aggression did we show towards the Spartanians to force them to go to war?" Cody asked.

Agent B seethed a little bit as she glared at Zack, "It was thanks to the hormonal needs of a descendant of Zachary Martin. Zirk Martin, while being a student on board the Starship Tipton, had decided to change the ship's navigational computers and set a course to Bikini Planet. The problem was that based on their current location at the time, the Starship Tipton had to go through Spartanian Space if it were to reach Bikini Planet in the shortest time possible. The Spartanians didn't take the intrusion lightly."

London, Cody, and Bailey smacked Zack upside the head, which caused him to give all three a big glare and caused Agent B to smile. _I guess Grams was right, there are people in the past who like to do bodily harm to Zack Martin._

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for your stupid descendant in the future," Bailey said.

"Also, for your possible future influence on him," London added.

Before Cody could speak, Zack said to him, "Don't say a word! You and I are identical twins."

"That doesn't mean we have the same exact genes," Cody said with a big smirk.

"In any case," Agent B said as she quiet the group down, "The Spartanians took the intrusion into their space without seeking permission as an act of war. Earth's diplomats, sent by Tipton Industries, tried their best to negotiate and cool the situation, but our peace offering was rejected."

Agent B regretted what she was about to show next as she showed an image of five human diplomats slaughtered and hung, showing Earth the Spartanian's view of any type of peaceful negotiations. The girls looked away from the images and held onto their guys tightly, while Zack and Cody were doing their best to not feel sick from what they were seeing.

"Because of that rejection, Earth reluctantly went into war with the Spartanians. Our forces were evenly matched with the Spartanians, but we had a massive advantage in terms of our offensive weapons. Using technology derived from Cody Martin's research in nanotechnology and physics, we were able to find a way to disable all Spartanian weapons we would encounter and force peaceful surrender from every battle. This is why the Spartanian King has decided to send a T-1000 unit back to kill Cody Martin, in the hopes that his technology will never be invented and turn the tides of the war."

"But wouldn't that alter the history of the entire universe and may cause even more damage to the Spartanian race? Didn't they think of that?" Bailey asked.

"Unfortunately, the Spartanians are desperate, especially the king. He, unlike his generals in the field, does not understand the meaning of surrender."

"The one thing I don't get from your little history lesson is why did you say that Tipton Industries was involved. Daddy never was one for politics and I'm sure that train of thought ran down the Tipton line."

"Normally, the Tipton Family wouldn't be involved in politics and war, but all that changed when the Earth decided on becoming a one world nation in the year 2140. It was actually spearheaded by Zachary Martin on the military front, Bailey Pickett on the governmental front and London Tipton on the financial front. The love and friendship of the three leaders in these three sectors allow tensions to be smoothed over and agreements to be ironed out. In the end, Tipton Industries became a major part of the financial institution of Earth while Zack Martin helped coordinate and organize a Global Defense Agency that became known as the Earth's FBI. Bailey Pickett, along with the help of Cody Martin, helped shape a global constitution and democracy. Your involvement London was because you wanted Tipton Industries to have a positive impact on the world and you used Tipton Industries' influences to achieve that goal."

"Okay, so we get why that killer robot is after Cody and everything, but what's your involvement in this? I get that you're part of Earth's forces and one of the good guys, but I have a feeling you're more than just one of the good guys. You resemble Bailey WAY too much to be a coincidence," Zack voiced out, wanting to hear what the agent would say.

"I…That is to say…" Agent B struggled, trying to not reveal her identity to the four people in the past. In truth, the only thing she had wanted to do when she first saw the four was to hug them, hug them like she had ever since she was a little girl, especially Cody. After what the Spartanians had done to him in the future, Agent B missed him the most out of everyone. Before she could answer however, a voice rang out in the room, speaking for her.

"Her name is Bailey Pickett-Martin the III, direct descendants of the original Bailey Pickett-Martin and Cody Martin, direct line of grand nieces of Zachary Martin and London Tipton-Martin. Code name is Agent B of Earth's FBI unit and a major thorn on the backside of the glorious Spartanian Race," said the T-1000 unit in a mechanical voice, now disguised as Marion Moseby.

Agent B turned around and cocked her shotgun, aiming it directly at the robot, with London, Zack, and Bailey standing in front of Cody, protecting him from harm.

"Thanks a lot big mouth! That was something I was hoping wouldn't get revealed in the past. Now say your prayers," Bailey Martin said as she took two shots at the unit, but this time, the unit created a hole for the bullets to go through, preventing them from causing any damage.

"I see that your commander forgot to mention that I am an adaptive unit. I know your style now and that will prevent you from ever winning against me."

Agent B smirked as she heard this, knowing that her grams didn't mention it because she felt there was no need to do so. If there was one thing she was good at doing, it was being unpredictable. That's how she had always gotten the drop on her enemies, much to annoyance of her superiors.

"I guess your files are incomplete then because if your race knew anything about me," Agent B said as she pulled out two laser swords behind her back, "is that I am always very unpredictable."

Agent B gave one look at the group of four, letting them know to rush the door at the moment she gave the signal, looked back at the T-1000 unit and charged. As she closed the small gap between her and the enemy, one prevailing thought was running through her mind. _I'm sorry grams, but their safety and the destruction of this unit are more important than my life. I love you._

* * *

**I know most of you guys saw this coming and I know I made it some what obvious. :P Hope you guys enjoyed it though. Now will Agent B be able to keep them safe? Will she survive?**


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**AN: Okay, so this chapter will be traveling back and forth from Present and Future to give you guys an idea as to what is going on in the future. The end of the war is near, but there will be a few more twists and turns. **

**Also, Tiger002 brought to my attention that with the history lesson the group received in the last chapter, Bailey, Cody, Zack, and London had to be in their 150s during the formation of the one world government. How was it that they are still alive? That will be explained in towards the end of the story. **

**As always, please Read and Review.

* * *

**

2510

**Tipton Battleship (General War Room)**

**Orbit of Spartanian Home Planet**

As the events of the past were unfolding, things in the future were better as it seem like the end of the war was near. General Z, the field general of Earth's forces during the war against the Spartanians was currently reviewing their strategy on invading the Spartanian capital, Sparta, making sure that Cody Martin's technology will be able to disable all weapons and hopefully lead to a peaceful surrender. The general however, also knew that at the very least, the Spartanian King, King Zeus, would never give up without a fight. He hoped that none of his men would be foolish enough to go after the King, for that was his fight. After all the Spartanians have done, especially to his family, he will be the one to avenge the tragedy Zeus has done. As he continued to be lost in his day dream, the general didn't realize one of his most trusted colonels had walked in.

"General," Colonel Greg Anderson said as he saluted his superior.

"At ease Tiger, at ease," the general said with a smile. Tiger was a nickname Greg had earned in his time in the military. Known for his quick thinking and reflexes, he had risen through the ranks in the army very quickly. It also helped that General Z, one of Earth's legendary figures, was his mentor and friend. It was not to take anything away from Greg's accomplishment, but knowing people in high places does help.

"Yes sir," Greg said as he stood at ease, "have you had a chance to look over the report?"

"Yes I have. I got to say, these plans of yours are excellent. Even if things don't go according to plan, you have exit strategies and alternative strategies that we can use to achieve our goal," the general said with a huge smile, proud of his protégé.

"Thanks. I'm just glad that we're trying to end all of this peacefully," Greg replied. Although Greg was a soldier and trained in combat, he never wanted to use violence unless necessary, which is why Cody's inventions to nullify the enemies weapons helped ease his ethical struggle.

"You do realize that Zeus will not surrender that easily," the general pointed out, "That's the report we've been getting from the POWs. In fact, rumor has it that it was Zeus who ordered the slaughter of the diplomats 3 years ago that started this whole thing."

"That's what I've been hearing too. Is it true that the President has been having secret negotiations with their legislatures?"

The general nodded, "My wife wants to make sure that when Zeus does fall from his throne, there will be a peaceful transition into a parliamentary government. Lucky for us, the majority of the Spartanian Military believes in peace. You remember your Spartanian history right?"

"I'm surprise you remember. The history banks show you weren't exactly a scholarly person when you were in school," Greg remarked, earning a glare from his superior. Normally a colonel would not dare make fun of a general in that way, but Greg and the general have been friends for years and when in private, ranks were thrown out the window.

"I've gotten better as the years have past," the general said as he stood up from his seat, "go and tell the men we are deploying in two hours and to not violently encounter the enemy unless provoked. Also, remind them that IF any of them does the provoking, they will have to answer to me."

"Yes sir," Greg said as he left the office, leaving the general to his thoughts.

The general looked out towards the enemy's home planet and he began to think of what he just said to Greg. Yes, peace was definitely the way to go, but when push comes to shove, he would not mind a good fight. His wife of many years has surely tamed his wild nature and compulsive personality, but that didn't mean he wouldn't run head first into a raging battle if one presented itself. He was definitely different from his days as a youth and he blamed his wife, his brother, his sister-in-law, his family, and to some extent, his old age. The general smiled at the thought of his family and yet, was sadden at the thought that one of them wasn't physically there anymore. The general then picked up a picture of four friends smiling, a woman in a wedding dress and the groom beside her, with their best man and maid of honor standing besides them. The general began to shed unwanted tears at the memories from the picture as he softly whispered, "Bailey…protect them and save our future."

**2010**

**Sky Deck**

The battle between Agent B and the T-1000 unit moved all the way to the Sky Deck, with the four friends being the only witnesses of the epic battle. London had called Moseby and asked him to send out an emergency evacuation of the ship. At first, Moseby wanted to know what was going on, but once he got a glimpse of the battle, he quickly ordered the evacuation, thanking the heavens above that they were actually docked in New York. Now, the four friends could only stand on the sidelines and watch as one of their descendants was fighting the enemy as if her life depended on it. In this particular case, it did.

Agent B was getting tired from the ensuring battle that had raged between her and the T-1000 unit. It had been over an hour already and even though she had a lot of stamina, her aching muscles were screaming for relief. Agent B knew that there was none, unless the machine was destroyed or she fails in her mission. She was thankful the T-1000 couldn't form any kind of trajectory weapons with its body, but that didn't mean the blade like arms weren't a problem. As she guarded against another swipe, she wasn't aware of a third tentacle like arm snaking behind her until it wrapped around her waist. This made her drop her swords, cursing as she did for being so careless, and had her being lifted up in the air.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you must have missed some training to let your guard down like that," the machine said with a satisfied smile.

Agent B struggled to get out of its grasp before the arm made a fluid throwing motion, tossing her to the side. She landed in front of the group, which made all four of them run towards her. Bailey kneeled down next to her namesake, checking to make sure she was ok. Agent B looked up at them, giving them a weary smile.

"I'm ok. Just a bit bruised and tired, but I'll be fine," she said softly.

"How can we take this guy on? It's like invincible or something," Zack said with frustration.

"The only way I know of to kill this thing is to blow it up from the inside," Agent B said as she handed Zack a small bomb and detonator.

"Zack, do you remember that movie we saw before that had a robot similar to this?" Cody asked as he started to get an idea.

"I have a feeling I know what you are thinking bro, but we need to do this together."

Cody grabbed Agent B's shotgun and made sure it was fully loaded before standing up and saying, "Yes we do."

"Brothers until the end?" Zack asked as he was able to pick up one of the laser swords Agent B had dropped.

Cody looked at Bailey and London, signaling them to move to a safer location with their descendant, which the girls gladly did before Cody cocked the shotgun. "Always, I love you Zack."

"I love you too Cody. Let's do this for our future," Zack said as he went into an offensive position with the sword.

"Yes, for our future," Cody said as he took aim.

**2510**

**Washington DC, White House**

"Madam President!" Jackie Sanchez called out as she ran into the oval office. She was the special assistant to the President of Earth and lead negotiator with the Spartanians that wanted peace, unlike their war hungry ruler.

"Yes Jackie? Is there any news?" an elegant woman with long hair asked, wearing a blue summer dress and sitting in the chair with a regal posture, one fit for a queen.

"Yes, the negotiations are now complete. The Spartanian legislature has secretly voted on the proposal and was unanimously ratified. It seems like they all want this silly war to end."

"Excellent. I knew there was a reason why I picked you to be my lead negotiator," the President said a huge smile of satisfaction.

"Thank you for the kind words ma'am, but I was only doing my job," Jackie replied as she stood in front of the desk.

The President stood up and walked over to Jackie and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Even if you were, you have just ensured that there will be a smooth and peaceful transition at the end of this war and allow us to gain a powerful new ally. However, are we sure there were no spies or turncoats in the Senate?"

"Positive, thanks to your brother-in-law's invention; we were able to read into the motives of every people in that room without them knowing. Everyone was clean."

"Good," the president said with a sad smile at the mention of her brother-in-law, it had been years since she last saw his face "make sure my husband and the rest of the military leaders get word of this. I'm sure Congress will want this to be ratified as soon as possible on our end as well."

"Yes ma'am and may I say before I leave, that you look beautiful today," Jackie said as she started to leave the room.

"I always am," the President replied as she was looking at a picture on her desk. In the picture were four friends in a hospital room, with one woman sitting on a bed holding a newborn and smiling proudly in becoming a new mother. Sitting next to her was the proud father of the newborn, holding his wife affectionately in his arms as he look down adoringly at the small little miracle. Standing on the other side of the bed were the proud aunt and uncle of the little miracle, smiling with joy at what was brought into the world. As the President recall that fateful memory, she began to say a silent message, "You won't fail Little B…I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Anyone care to take a guess who these people are?**


	5. End Of The War

**AN: We are getting close to the end, but not everything will be explained here. That will be in the next chatper. I hope you guys enjoy this so far. Please R & R.

* * *

**

2010

**Sky Deck**

The T-1000 unit and the twins were now at a face off, neither one of the three moving an inch from their previous position. Both sides were waiting, seeing which side will make a move first. As the silent tension was building up, London, Bailey, and Agent B were off on the sidelines, looking on at the staring match up.

"What are they waiting for?" London wondered.

"I think both Zack and Cody realize that they need to execute their plan carefully, whatever that is," Bailey answered.

"Typical Uncle Zack and Grandpa Cody, I guess mindsets don't change much in 500 years," Agent B quipped in.

"WHAT?" both London and Bailey exclaimed, understanding what their descendant meant by that comment.

"Oops…" Agent B whispered, realizing she just gave away a vital fact about the future.

"Alright young lady, you better start talking," Bailey admonished in her best adult voice.

"And if you don't, I'll make sure you are sent to a boarding school the moment you get into grade school," London threatened.

"Alright! I'll talk after those two defeats the T-1000 unit. Geez, 500 years in the past and with me being older than you, you two still sound like my elders. Excuse me for a moment," Agent B said before shouting to the twins, "Hey guys! Just to let you know, the bomb that I gave Zack has a magnet attached to it that can be attracted to liquid metal."

Bailey being the first of the two girls to understand what her descendant meant asked, "Why didn't you just use it earlier when the unit had a gaping hole in the middle?"

"And blow up your cabin along with it? I'm not about to let my commander kill me for that change in the future."

Zack and Cody looked at each other, realizing what Agent B had just said to them. They both nodded, realizing what exactly needed to be done.

"Hey Codes, what was it that this unit was bragging about before?"

"Hmm…" Cody said while pretending to ponder, "Didn't it say that it was an adaptive unit that can counter any moves that we previously made?"

"Remember what it did to the bullets from the shotgun?"

"I believe I do. You have to be quick though because that hole closed up pretty fast."

"I got it little brother; just make sure you get the piece of shit to open up."

"Gladly Zack, gladly," Cody said as he took aim and fired three shots at the T-1000 unit. As expected, the unit opened up the middle of its body, allowing the bullets to pass through.

"Foolish mortals did I not just get through telling you that I can adapt to your fighting style. I cannot believe you are the genius Cody Martin that helped bring the downfall of the Spartanian Empire," the unit gloated, not realizing that Zack was sneaking up on it from the side.

"Oh I know about your ability to adapt alright, but we just turned that strength into your down fall. NOW ZACK!" Cody exclaimed.

Zack jumped out of his hiding place from one of the deck chairs and threw a strike right at the heart of the closing opening that the unit had opened before. The bomb made it just through the hole and attached itself on the inside of the unit, just as the hole closed. The unit tried to open the hole back up again, but wasn't able to do it.

"What did you do?" The unit exclaimed.

"Simple. Since the bomb is acting like a magnet and attaching itself onto your liquid metal interior, it most likely also attracted the other side as well, causing your entire body to close up and unable it to morph into any other object or shape. Now Zack, would you do the honor please?" Cody said as he looked at his twin.

"With pleasure buddy, with pleasure," Zack smirked as he pressed the detonator, causing the T-1000 to explode from the inside out, destroying all of its circuitry and causing it to cease to function. As the twins smiled in satisfaction, they were soon tackled by their girlfriends as the two ran up to the twins and hugged them tightly.

"You two did it!" Bailey exclaimed, hugging Cody around his neck and planted a big one on his lips, which cause Cody to encircle his arms around Bailey's waist.

"I'm so proud of you Zack," London said as she gave Zack a long kiss as well. Both couples were oblivious to Agent B standing next to them until she coughed, letting them know she was still there. The four turn to look at her as she smiled at them.

"Good job you two, I always knew you could do it," Agent B said, smiling at her ancestors.

"Thanks!" the twins both replied, smiling back at her.

"Well, it looks like the past is safe. I'll just be going home now…" Agent B quickly said, hoping to get away fast enough before Bailey and London remember their question from before.

"Hold it right there young lady!" both London and Bailey exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks. _Great, they still remember._

Bailey walked over to Agent B and grabbed her by her ear and dragging her back to the group, "Don't you try and run away from us without explaining things. We're not that forgetful you know?"

"Ouch! Grams! Let go will ya? That hurts!"

Bailey let go of her namesake and planted her right in front of the rest of the group, all eyes looking expectantly at her, waiting for an answer.

Agent B sighed, "I'll tell you what you want to know, but we should sit, this is going to be a long story."

**2510**

**Spartanian Homeworld, Capital: Sparta**

**King Zeus' Castle**

Greg threw another punch at one of the Spartanian guards, knocking him unconscious as he and a small band of elite fighters joined General Z in storming the castle to get to King Zeus. Earth's forces had already secure the entire planet, with most of the Spartanian forces surrendering peacefully after realizing that their weapons systems were render useless by Earth's technology. The only people left that were still fighting were King Zeus and his loyal followers. As the small group fought their way through to the science laboratory where the T-1000 unit was constructed, General Z could hear a loud cry of frustration.

"THE UNIT HAS BEEN DESTROYED? HOW?" a regal voice shouted that shook the very core of the room.

"Well my liege, it seems as if Agent B knew the weak point of the T-1000 and brought along the proper equipment to destroy it," Dr. Hodges explained.

"But records showed that it was the Martin twins that destroyed the unit, not their descendant!"

"They knew what to do once Agent B supplied them with the necessary equipment. This is still Cody Martin we are talking about here sire."

"Yes, and now thanks to his technology, the entire planet has surrendered to those human trash. If I ever get my hands on the one who lead this mission…"

"You'll do what Zeus?" General Z asked as he and the group stormed into the laboratory.

"General Z, it's so nice to see you once again. I should have known Earth's forces would be led by one with such, legendary, as yourself," Zeus sneered as he looked at the general with contempt.

"Surrender peacefully Zeus, this does not have to end violently."

"Oh? Why not General? After all, I still have my army and the loyalty of my people behind me."

"The Spartanian Race has already betrayed you Zeus. If you haven't realized it yet, no one save a few lunatics on this planet wanted war in the first place. You pushed them into a war against a false enemy under false pretenses. It was an accident that we came across your area of the universe and we've apologized, but instead of accepting our apology, you ordered the execution of 5 of our own people, forcing us to go to war."

"And why shouldn't we have gone to war after your disrespect of our sovereignty in this sector? You come into our portion of space with a starship and you expected us to believe you came in peace?"

"It was a goddamn luxury starship with minimal weaponry to just defend itself. We showed you the damn schematics and blueprints, but you were convinced of our so called disrespect that you wouldn't hear anything we said to you."

That part of the general's speech got to the remaining members that were loyal to King Zeus, for they were always told that the Starship Tipton was a military scouting ship, sent to Spartanian space in order to scout out the Spartanian Race for possible invasion of their home planet.

"You mean the Starship Tipton was nothing more than a luxury cruise ship?" Dr. Hodges asked, now seeing through the fog of lies that Zeus had try to portray.

"No, it was never meant to be anything, but a luxury cruise ship that was also acting as a high school in space," Greg added for his general.

The entire room turned and looked at Zeus, all seething with anger.

"You lied to us! You told us that the Starship Tipton was a scouting ship, coming into our space to read up on our defense systems, seeing how weak we would be to a possible invasion. You said the diplomats sent here were spies, trying to get to know our people so they can relay back to their military leaders on how to attack us," Dr. Hodges exclaimed, repeating every lie that Zeus had told the people.

"AND THEY DID! Look at what they have done now! Do you think Cody Martin and their scientists could have developed weapons so quickly to defeat our defense systems?" King Zeus protested.

"Actually, it was by pure luck we discovered it. We were very fortunate that Dr. Martin was researching a new type of defense shield that was surprisingly very similar to the technology of your defenses. It wasn't hard from there to develop a counter to it," Greg said, informing the scientists.

"Also, Zeus lied about what we did to the POWs. None of them are tortured and most have cooperated peacefully after learning of our true intent. We never wanted war, but with the five diplomats murdered the way they were, we had no other choice," General Z voiced.

"We understand. I do not know about our fallen king here, but me and the rest of my scientists and soldiers surrender peacefully, hoping that you would forgive us for our people's sins," Dr. Hodges said as the soldiers and scientists were now lifting up their hands in surrender.

"NO! FOOLS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zeus exclaimed.

"They are giving up in the name of peace, like every sane person on this planet has done. By the way Zeus, just to let you know, your own legislature has voted unanimously to end the war and are now on their way here with the military to arrest you for war crimes against Earth and your own people," General Z said with a smirk.

Zeus howled at the thought of losing all that he had worked so hard to gain, all the power that he once held were now being taken away from him. Yet, he knew he would not go down without a fight. Zeus quickly grabbed the spear of the nearest guard and charged straight for the general. General Z, knowing what to expect, waited until the last minute before side stepping the charging disgraced King and slammed the butt end of his rifle on the head of Zeus, rendering him unconscious. As his men were handcuffing Zeus and the rest of the people were celebrating the end of a pointless war, Dr. Hodges went up to the general.

"I understand that Zeus took something of value to you and your family in the beginning of the war," said.

"Yes, we miss my little brother every day. His thoughts and personality are still with us, but not his body," General Z replied.

"That may be true before general, but not anymore. Zeus snatched the body after the virus was implanted and we have it here, safe and secured."

"You have the body?" the general asked, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"Yes, and with the help of your scientists, I believe we can restore him back to normal."

The general began to shed happy tears as he took out his inter-galactic communicator, calling the one person who would be happier than him to hear the news. _Hold on buddy, we're bringing you home._

**Earth's Command Post**

**Washington DC**

**Commander B's Office**

The commander was currently sitting in her office, looking over the reports that were still coming from the battlefield. It seems like her brother-in-law was currently raiding King Zeus' Castle, hoping to get a surrender from the King himself. Yet, the commander knew it was easier said then done, for Zeus would never give up so easily. As she continued to read the report, her most trusted officer rushed into her office.

"COMMANDER! IT'S OVER! THE WAR IS OVER!" shouted Colonel Angela Snow, one of the bases top officers and loyal friend of Commander B.

The commander looked up and gave a big smile, one that hasn't truly graced her face since the "death" of her husband.

"That's wonderful news Angela. I take it Greg called from the battlefront and told you."

"No, the general himself did. He has more wonderful news than just the war ending."

"Really? What is it?" the commander asked, hoping against hope that it was the one piece of news she was waiting for.

"I think it would be better if you hear it from your own brother-in-law commander," Angela said as she hand over to the hologram phone to her superior.

The commander looked at the screen, seeing the face of her brother-in-law, her friend, her family looking back at her.

"The war is over B. We won! Also, the Spartanian scientists and I have been talking and look what we found hidden along with King Zeus' other valuables."

The picture panned out as it showed a stasis pod with a human body inside, with all of it's functions kept alive by machines as it slept in peaceful slumber. The commander could only hold her breath and began to shed tears of joy, looking at the one face she hasn't been able to touch in about 3 years, ever since the beginning of the war when he was taken from her.

"We found him B, at long last, we found him," the general said, shedding tears of his own.

The commander could only look at the face silently, not knowing what else to say. The only words that could come out her mouth was the name of the figure trapped in the pod. "Cody…"

* * *

**AN: Confused? Don't worry, all be explained next. **


	6. Explainations

**AN: For all that were confused throughout the story as to how the gang were still alive 500 years later, here are your answers. BTW: just for those who didn't guess correctly, the Commander was Bailey, the General was Zack, and the President was London. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

2010

**Sky Deck**

The five individuals were now sitting down at one of the tables on the Sky Deck, overlooking the small bit of destruction the implosion of the T-1000 unit did to the most popular deck of the S.S. Tipton. All four pairs of eyes were now staring at Agent B, waiting for her to explain how she actually knows so much about them in the future, even for a descendant.

"I suppose I should start by letting you guys ask some questions huh?" Agent B asked as she looked at the four.

"Yes, how about by telling us why your name has the last name Pickett-Martin?" Bailey asked.

"My name is Bailey Pickett-Martin III and I'm a direct descendant of both you and Cody. After you Grams, it was decided that all women who were born into the Martin family from this line have the last name Pickett-Martin, as a sign of respect to the Pickett name and to show there are two sides in creating an ancestry line. When the women in our family are married however, it's up to the bride and groom if they want to keep the tradition and keep the Martin name going. The same family practice is done on the Tipton-Martin side as well."

"So, are we still alive 500 years in the future?" London asked, hinting towards what she and Bailey had caught on earlier.

"Yes, but not in the current bodies you have now. It was about 2050 when Grandpa Cody had made a major breakthrough in trying to better mankind with his inventions. While researching for a way to enhance the travel of nerve signals to artificial limbs so that there wouldn't be even the slightest delay in terms of reaction time, he had discovered a way to transfer not only nerve signals, but brainwave patterns and personalities into the mechanical units. At the time, Tipton Industries had already developed bio-mechanical bodies such as surrogates or avatars for people who were disabled, but still wanted to feel what it was like to experience life again with a fully functional body."

"So kind of like Ghost in the machine?" Cody added.

"Huh?" Zack asked, a little clueless to the philosophy behind the idea.

"Ghost in the machine was predicated on the idea that in the end, life is all about experiences. Thus, couldn't we just plug a person into a machine and let them experience anything they wanted and thus, they would still live a full life. Kind of like the Matrix," London explained to her boyfriend, causing all three to stare at London.

"What? I do study now you know," London said in offense.

"Yes you do Aunt London. In fact, it was you who got Grandpa Cody to continue his research when you found out about his breakthrough. At the time, people could only plug their nervous system and brain pattern into these surrogates so that they could experience what the surrogates did. Yet, Grandpa Cody's research would have allowed people to transfer their entire memory banks, along with their entire being into these surrogates, basically melding a harmony of man and machine into one," Agent B explained, as all four were understanding what she was saying.

"So in other words, our souls would be leaving the fragile human body and into a more durable, long lasting mechanical body," Cody said.

"Yes, of course, when the time came, you decided to test it on yourself, much to the protest of Grams and the others. Luckily, the experiment was a success and you were able to transfer yourself back to your original body. After the announcement of such a success, it was decided that such a procedure will only be use for important officials near their death and disable people from accidents or genetics. Of course, you four being very important figures on Earth were allowed to transfer yourselves into the surrogates. Your human remains are buried, but your personalities and souls are intact."

"So that's how we were still alive to form the one global government, but I feel as if there's something you aren't telling us," Zack said as he gave his grand niece a look.

Agent B lowered her head as she sadly began, "It was during the beginning of the war and our family had decided to take a small vacation before those of us who were part of the defense forces would join the rest of them in trying to end the needless conflict. We never saw it coming, but a small band of Spartanian soldiers showed up out of no where and shot a dart at Gramps. It was a virus, one that would slowly kill the essence in the body and make it become an empty shell. The good news was that Grams' quick thinking allowed her to extract Gramps' essence before the virus did any further damage. However, the Spartanians took the body before we could stop them."

"Couldn't you just build another body for him?" Zack wondered, not knowing how it would ever feel to lose his twin.

"No, the thing with the surrogate bodies was that each one was built and made so that it would only link to a specific brain pattern and DNA. You have to realize that at the time, Tipton Industries and Gramps wanted to make sure no one steals someone else's surrogate and pose as someone they weren't. These were after all, high officials that possessed surrogates and we couldn't let them fall into the wrong hands. Since Gramps' DNA was dead and buried over 400 years ago, we couldn't get him into another surrogate body."

Bailey and London began to sob at such a sad story, "No wonder you had such hatred for them. Where's Cody's essence now?" Bailey asked.

"Still in the vial that Grams was able to get it into. It's currently connected to Earth's Defense Systems in Grams' office, waiting for the day we can get the body back. We all can still talk to him, but it's just not the same," Agent B said as she began to cry, letting go all the shields she had put up since the war began.

Cody and Bailey went towards their descendant and held her as she sobbed. Whispering words of comfort, they could only hold her close as she continues to sob. It wasn't until five minutes later did her temporal phone begun to ring.

"Sorry, I need to get this. It's probably Grams," Agent B said as she answered. As she did, the phone projected a hologram, with the face of one Bailey Pickett, looking only just a few years older than the original Bailey Pickett in the current timeline.

"Hello little one, I see that your mission has been a success," the future Bailey said.

"Yes Commander, the unit has been destroyed and the target is safe," Agent B answered.

I can see that," the commander said as she began to tear up, "Oh Cody, it feels so good to see your face again. I take it Little B has told you guys everything."

"Yes, she has. It's great to see you looking well Bails, but you seem like you've been crying for hours now. What's wrong?" Cody asked with concern as the others noticed it as well.

The Commander began to chuckle, "500 years between us and you can still tell how I'm doing. I'm crying because they are tears of joy. Little B, the war is over."

"It is? YES!" Agent B screamed as she began to dance around the Sky Deck, much to the amusement of her ancestors.

"I see her grandpa has been teaching her how to dance," Bailey remarked.

"Yes, I've tried to stop him, but the little one insisted on learning Cody's dance moves. She even said that her Uncle Zack's dance moves were lame. Sorry Zack," the Commander smiled apologetically at him.

"Don't worry about it. The girl just doesn't know what real dance moves are. I'm glad to hear the war is over. Sorry about Zerk's stupidity."

"Don't worry about it. After about 500 years of practice with your line, we've gotten used to it by now." The Commander said as the rest laughed, "In any case, I have even better news for you Little B."

Agent B stopped and looked at her commander, "What other good news is there Grams? Could it be?"

"Yes, it's the news we've been waiting for. Your Uncle Z found Cody's body within Zeus' stronghold. Our forces are bringing it back to Earth right now for us to begin the procedure. He's coming back little one."

"YES!" Agent B shouted as she began to cry. She then programmed her time dialer and set it for home, "I'm coming home Grams. Don't wake Gramps up without me."

"I'll see you soon," the commander said before turning towards the four individuals, "Even though you now know about the future, remember to still cherish every moment you have with one another. You never know what obstacles will be ahead. Just remember this, believe and trust in one another and you will make it to the point I am at now." The hologram disappeared, leaving Agent B standing in its place as she ran up to the four and hug them one by one.

"You continue to be good ok? And find a guy and get married, you look a little too old to still be single," London said as she hugged her grand niece.

"Who says I'm single Aunt London? Just because I'm not married doesn't mean I don't have my eyes on someone," Bailey the III replied, smiling at her aunt.

"Stay out of trouble you hear. Just from knowing you this short time, I can tell you take after me a bit," Zack said as it was his turn.

"Well I should hope so. You are my mentor and trainer when I first joined the FBI," Little B said as she then went over to her Gramps.

"Thank care Gramps and don't overwork yourself. From the family history, it sounded like Grams had to drag you out of the office a lot. Enjoy life and enjoy one another ok?"

"After this experience, I think things will definitely change a bit. Thank you for coming back to save me," Cody said as he hugged his descendant tightly.

"I love you Gramps, I would never let anything happen to you," Little B said as she began to tear up, which prompted Cody to move her towards her namesake. The elder Bailey just engulfed Little B in a tight hug, letting her know that she was there.

"I love you Grams. Take care of Gramps ok? I don't want to go back and finding things completely changed," Little B said as she continued to tear up.

"I'll make sure he's as healthy as a horse when you get back. Take care of yourself little one. I love you," Bailey said as she made small circles on her back, comforting her.

"I love you too Grams," Agent B said as she let go and open up the worm hole to take her home. As she stepped into the worm hole, she looked back at the four and said, "I love you all. I'll see you soon," before stepping in completely and disappearing from the past.

The four just stared at the spot where Agent B was, all four crying and holding one another, knowing that they have secured their future and today was the start of it all.

* * *

**AN: Up next, the epilogue that will explain the moments in the pictures the three looked at throughout the fic. Also, a sweet ending of Cody Martin becoming alive again 500 years in the future.**


	7. Epilogue

**AN: Well guys, this is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. I may do a sequel where I go into the lives of the four after the birth of Bailey Pickett-Martin II. Let me know if you guys want that. **

* * *

June 2011

**Sky Deck**

The day had finally come and for some, it was a day that few expected them to reach. It was Graduation Day and the proud parents of every graduate in the Seven Seas High program was there. The most notable for the four friends were their parents and loved ones. For Zack and Cody, not only was Kurt and Carey there, but some of their close friends from Boston as well. Friends such as Bob, Barbara, Max, Tapeworm, and Mark, friends that they had to leave behind when they started their journey out into seas, friends that they will always remember when they return home. For Bailey, the entire Pickett clan made sure to be attending the graduation of quite possibly the smartest one in their family. From her two parents, nine sisters, and various brother-in-laws, nieces and nephew, Bailey was happy that in such a big family, this day was focus on her. As for London, not only was Mr. Tipton in attendance for his only daughter's graduation, but he was there alone, no security, no new wives, just himself, for he knew that all of his attention should be given towards London on such a significant occasion. Yet, London had others there to support her as well, including Maddie and to some extent, Carey, Moseby, and Tutweiller, who all had a hand in raising the young heiress. As the four finished getting their diplomas, they all met together for one group hug.

"I can't believe it! I actually made it!" Zack said as he beamed proudly, much to delight of his three close friends.

"As much as I give you grief about it Zack, I'm proud of you man," Cody said as he gave his twin a proud look, which was something Zack had always wanted from his little brother.

"Thanks bro," Zack hugged Cody before letting go and put an arm around London, "And I'm proud of you babe. You graduated from high school AND you're going to college."

"Yeah and not because of her father's money either. See London, you do have the potential to be smart as long as you focus," Bailey said as she smiled at her roommate of 3 years.

"Thanks to the support you and Cody gave, how could I not graduate?" London said as she gave Zack a kiss on the cheek for his kind words earlier.

As the four friends continued to chat, they were soon called to attention by Carey, who felt they had enough time to themselves.

"Hey! I know you four have gotten a lot closer in these three years, but don't you think you should extend the celebrations with the rest of us?" Carey asked with a smile on her face, proud of her little men for achieving another milestone in their young lives.

"Sorry mom!" the twins quipped together, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Alright, let's get the four graduates together so that we can get a picture. Marion, would you do the honors?" Ms. Tutweiller asked as she handed the camera to her boyfriend.

"It'll be my pleasure Emma. I'm so proud of all of you, especially Zack and London," Moseby said as he steadied the camera.

"Thanks Moseby!" the two replied as the four gathered together, with Zack on the left, London and Bailey in the middle, and Cody on the right. As the picture was taken, you could see the bright smiles on the faces of four people who had bright, individual futures and one future together as they say good bye to the ship that was their home for the past three years.

**2016**

It was beautiful spring day in Boston, Massachusetts as a woman was standing in a room, looking at herself in the mirror. Today was the day, it was today that she was about to be a Martin. After so many years with her boyfriend and being in love, they were finally going to be one. As she continued to smile at how she looked, her soon to be mother-in-law and best friend came into the room, seeing if she was ready.

"Honey, are you all set? We're ready to start and your father is outside waiting for you," Carey said as she made the final touches on the bride's veil.

"Yes, I'm still a little nervous, but that's to be expected right?" the nervous bride asked.

"Of course you're allowed to be nervous. Today is a day when you stopped being an individual and start becoming a family with the man you truly love. Things are going to change, but as long as you two love each other, those changes will mean nothing," her maid of honor said as she helped the nervous bride calm down.

"How is he?" the bride asked about her lover.

"He's fine. As nervous as you are right now and fidgeting to no end. Of course, knowing his twin, he's giving him nothing, but grief over it."

The bride begins to laugh at the thought of her soon to be husband and his twin brother, always teasing each other, but always loving one another at the same time.

"He better not go overboard or else in a month, he'll understand what payback really means."

"Please don't remind me about that right now. I'm still getting every little detail completed."

"You'll be fine. I mean the bride was in your position a month ago and look at how today turned out. Plus, it's not like your fiancée isn't helping," Carey commented.

The maid of honor scoffed, "Oh yes, he's been a big help alright. I think sis would agree exactly how I'm feeling right now."

The bride nodded, "Trust me sis, my twin wasn't any better."

"In any case," Carey injected, trying to defend her sons, "We better start now or else my son is going to think you left him standing at the alter and end up soiling himself."

Both the bride and the maid of honor grinned at the thought, "Can we wait just a few more minutes?" both said with a evil smirk.

"You two are horrible," Carey said as she laughed, leading both ladies towards the chapel.

_**After the ceremony**_

"Alright! Let's get the wedding party together for a picture!" Kurt shouted as he tried to gather the group together.

"Hey dad!" the groom yelled towards Kurt, "Do you mind getting a picture of just the four of us?"

Kurt could only smile at his son's request, "You know, the four of you should just start taking all your pictures together. I swear you four are inseparable."

"We had one just like this for graduation on the SS Tipton and we want to make sure there is always a picture of the four of us during the important moments of our lives," the best man explained to his father.

"I know buddy, I know. I'm just teasing you four. Ok now the bride and groom get in the middle while the maid of honor stands beside the bride and the best man beside the groom. Okay, perfect," Kurt instructed as he took the picture.

"Thanks, dad," the bride said to her new father-in-law.

"My pleasure honey," Kurt said as he hugged the bride of his youngest son, "and welcome to the family Bails."

**2019**

"CODY MARTIN! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT AND FEED IT TO THE ANIMALS ON THE PICKETT'S FAMILY FARM!" Bailey screamed as she was going into labor.

Zack smirked at the threat his sister-in-law was shouting, knowing full well she was letting the pain talk.

"Um Bails, if you want to go through with that threat, you might as well do it now since you're squeezing Cody's hand to death," Zack remarked, earning him a well deserved slap up the head by both his wife and mother.

"You know what she meant!" admonished Carey as she shook her head at her eldest son's propensity to joke.

"Zack! You'll know what this is like in a few months!" Bailey shouted as they all knew that London was currently 6 months pregnant with twins.

"Not to mention you'll have twice the fun," Cody gritted out, trying to do anything to block out the pain of his crushed by via his wife's grip.

The doctor was currently looking into Bailey's covered nether regions, trying to help Bailey along with the birth.

"Okay, now Mrs. Martin, I need you to give me a few more pushes. Your contractions are right on top of one another and the baby is going to come out soon ok?"

"I'll try…" Bailey said as she felt herself drained from hours of labor. Cody planted a kiss on Bailey's forehead and smiled at her.

"Come on sweetie, just a few more pushes and we'll get to see our little bundle of joy," Cody said as he tried to console his laboring wife.

After a few more bouts with the contractions and Bailey pushing with all her might, they finally heard a loud crying sound as the doctor brought out a wiggling and wailing baby.

"Congratulations you two," the doctor said to the couple, "you have a healthy baby girl."

The nurses cleaned the baby up and gave the baby to her parents, who were looking at the baby with adoration. As the doctor and nurses cleared way, letting close family have a little alone time with the new arrival, Zack and London stood next to the bed where Bailey was lying on, smiling proudly as they were now uncle and aunt to the new baby.

"What are you naming the baby?" London asked as she started to make cooing noises to the little one.

Bailey looked up at Cody, both smiling, knowing exactly what to name her.

"I think this little one deserves to be named after the woman who saved her daddy's life almost ten years ago," Cody said as he smiled at the baby. Both London and Zack looked at one another, smiling and knowing exactly what name the couple has chosen.

"So…" Mrs. Pickett wondered as she looked at the new parents, "what is the baby's name?"

"Bailey Pickett-Martin the II, named after the wonderful young woman who came from the future to save her daddy from being killed," Bailey said as she began to rock the little one gently. As the four friends were paying attention to the baby, Carey had brought out a camera for such an occasion and snapped the picture. It showed mother and baby together with the father and loving uncle and auntie, all four of whom will make sure that the baby and others born in this family will always remain safe and secure.

**2510**

It had been a couple of days since Agent B had returned to her own time and now she was currently in her Gramps' lab as her Grams and others were working tirelessly to restore her Gramps back to his true self. With the body being returned to them, it had only taken a day to rid the entire body of the virus and make sure that nothing else was tampered with. Agent B was currently held by her fiancé, Greg Anderson, as the two along with others in the Martin clan look on, waiting for the return of one of their own. Once everything was completed, her Grams threw the switch, transferring Cody Martin back into the body he had been inhabiting for well over 400 years. As the download was completed, Cody's eyes started to flutter open as he began to sit up, looking around the room.

"Cody? Are you there?' Bailey asked as she approached her husband.

Cody turned towards Bailey and smiled, "It's good to see you again sweetie. It's been too long."

"CODY!" Bailey yelled as she jumped and hugged him tightly, feeling the warm embrace of his arms for the first time in almost three years.

Zack and London walked over to the couple, both smiling.

"Buddy, it's so good to see you up and about again," Zack said as he patted Cody's shoulders lightly.

"You're home Cody, you're finally home," London said as tears began to come out of her eyes.

"It's great to see you two again as well and Zack, great job in making sure the Spartanians knew the truth."

"I've learned bro, I've learned. Some times it's best if violence isn't used."

Cody nodded before he was jumped by a young woman in her late twenties.

"GRAMPS! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME!"

Cody could only chuckle at his descendant as he hugged her back, "I'm glad to be home too Little B. Thank you for going back to save me."

Agent B shook her head and laughed, "You and Uncle Zack defeated the T-1000, not me."

"Yes, but not without your help though."

As Agent B continued to hug her Gramps with her Grams, aunt, and uncle standing next by his side, Greg took out a camera and took a picture of the wonderful sight before him. As the holo picture was shown back to Greg afterwards, he smiled.

"As General Zack said many years ago, there has to be a picture of the four of them for each important event in their lives. Yet, in this case, five is more appropriate."


End file.
